Life Without Me Part One
by Dania
Summary: Another story with the Chibi Scouts this time featuring Ariel. What happens when she wishes she wasn't born?
1. Ariel's Tale

Hi Everyone! We were given the idea to write an "I wish I was never born" series for each Chibi Scout. Apparently everyone liked the "It's a Wonderful Christmas" involving Rini.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. All of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Life without Me  
Part One: Ariel  
  
Ariel came home from school in tears. It had been a dreadful day. Some of the kids picked on her again because of her young age. There were times when she hated being only six and in third grade. She was just to young to make any friends. True her palace friends were with her but Annika and Gloria had each other. Even though Faith was in a different class she and Hope stuck together. Madelyn was in second grade so she and Ariel could not always be together. Ariel sometimes wondered if her high I.Q. was a gift or a curse.  
She arrived at her mother's office. Hotaru was looking at some charts. She looked up when Ariel came in. "Hello Ariel," she said. "Are you okay?"  
"I want my mommy," sobbed Ariel. "Where is she?"  
"She's having a session with Annika right now," Hotaru replied.  
Ariel pouted. That was a bad thing about having her mother as the palace doctor. She was always so busy. "I guess I will see her later then," she muttered with a sigh and left the office and a worried looking Hotaru.  
  
"Come on Ariel cheer up," pleaded Moonbeam who hated seeing his young owner so distressed.  
"Sometimes I really hate my life," cried Ariel.   
"You don't mean that," protested Moonbeam.  
"Yes I do," sobbed Ariel. "Sometimes I wish I had never been born."  
Moonbeam decided he needed to go and get Amy or Greg. It was not like Ariel to be like this and that worried him. He left the room in search of one or both of them.  
"Be careful what you wish for little one," a soft voice whispered to Ariel. Ariel looked up and saw a young girl standing next to her.  
"Who are you," she gasped.  
"My name is Claris and I am your guardian angel," Claris replied.  
"My guardian angel," gasped Ariel in awe. "Why are you here?"  
"I am here to grant your wish," Claris replied. "I am here to show you what life would be like if you had never been born."  
  
"WHAAA???" Ariel questioned frightened by the prospect.  
"You just wished that you had nver been born and they have sent me to show you what it would be like" Claris replied holding out a hand to the frightened girl  
"Really?? I guess it would be okay to go with you" Ariel replied taking the outstretched hand.  
"I promise no harm will come to us but I think it will be a good thing for you to see" Claris told her as she opened a portal for them to travel by.  
"Okay hopefully I won't be missed to much" Ariel replied with one last glance around her room.  
  
"Where are we?" Ariel questioned not recognizing the place  
"This is the place where your father lives" Claris replied  
"Where does mommy live?" Ariel questioned scared of the prospect of her parents being divorced or worse.  
"Oh she lives at the palace but we will get to that shortly but for now there is something you need to see" Claris whispered as she guided Ariel inside the small house.  
Ariel looked and saw Greg with a little girl with braces on her legs. The child was walking with the aid of a walker.  
"Good girl Jeanette," Greg told the child. "I knew you would get the hang of that walker."  
"Thank you Daddy," Jeanette replied. She sat down on the couch next to Greg. "Is Mommy going to come and visit me today?"  
"I don't know Princess," Greg replied sadly. "She doesn't come here very often I know."  
"Why can't we live at the palace anymore," Jeanette asked.  
"Mommy and I are separated," Greg explained. "Mommy gave custody of you to me. You know Mommy and I cannot be near each other."  
"I don't understand," gasped Ariel. "Mommy and Daddy love each other. Mommy would never give me up."  
"You were never born," Claris explained. "This child was born instead of you."  
"But why would Mommy and Daddy not be able to be near each other" Ariel cried  
"You shall see shortly," Claris said as she guided Ariel toward a new destination  
  
"This must be the palace sick room" Ariel gasped looking at the room now totally different then she remembered  
"Things are different here little one" Claris said as they watched Ami enter.  
"Hmmm let's see I've got an appointment with Annika in 10 minutes, then I have to give one of the maids a shot, and then maybe I can make it out to see Jeanette" Ami mused talking to herself  
"Aunt Ami I'm here" Annika said as she walked into the her small office  
"Annika how nice to see you please sit down over here" Ami said   
"Okay Aunt Ami. How is Jeanette?" Annika timidly asked  
"Her father tells me she is doing well," Ami said as she sat in the chair across from Annika  
"I wish she lived here she was fun to play with" Annika said  
"You will never be able to play normal games with her" Ami said sharply  
"I know but at least we can talk and do quiet games" Annika whispered  
"You can do whatever you wish with her but I wish that you not speak of her again in my presence" Ami almost shouted but remembered she was talking to a small child.  
"I'm sorry Aunt Ami" Annika sobbed as she buried her head in her hands  
"It's okay Annika I'm just not up to talking about her so why don't we talk about you" Ami said  
"Okay I guess" Annika whispered trying not to anger her aunt.  
  
"That is not my mother" Ariel shouted once they had gotten away from the palace.  
"This is your mother of this time she is so shut off from feelings," Claris said  
"Is it because of Jeanette?" Ariel inquired  
"Yes after it was discovered the child would never walk without aides she just broke down and gave up on it all" Claris said "She shut everyone out of her life even her husband"  
"How sad" Ariel cried in tears  
"I know little one but we must see some other things," Claris said as she guided Ariel toward their next destination.  
  
"This is Madelyn's quarters," Ariel cried. "Why are we here?"  
"You shall see," Claris replied. She led Ariel into Madelyn's room. Madelyn was sitting on the bed clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. Hotaru came in. "Why don't you go and find the others and play with them Darling," asked Hotaru.  
Madelyn just shook her head and did not say a word. Hotaru kissed Madelyn and left the room. Anthony was sitting on the couch. "Any luck," he asked.  
"No," Hotaru sighed as she sat on the couch next to her husband. "She is so withdrawn. It's like she is in another world."  
"I just wish she would talk," Anthony pointed out. "If we can get her to say just ten words to us she is doing good."  
"She just slips further away everyday," Hotaru said. "I am so afraid we are going to lose her one day."  
"Why is Madelyn so withdrawn" asked Ariel in distress.  
"You weren't around to be her best friend," replied Claris. "As a result she is a very shy and withdrawn child."  
"Poor Madelyn," whispered Ariel as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Let's go," ordered Claris. "There is still more to see."  
  
"What is this place" Ariel shivered as she noticed how cold it was  
"This is the gates of time" Claris said wrapping a blanket around Ariel  
"Why are we here?" Ariel questioned  
"You'll see" Claris said as Maggie rushed in  
  
"MOM" Maggie shouted near tears  
"What's wrong sweetheart" Setsuna questioned   
"Some boy tried to hit Jeanette today and Daisy got hurt trying to protect her" Maggie cried  
"I know sweetie but Daisy will be okay," Setsuna said soothing her daughter's messy hair  
"I just wish sometimes that Jeanette were different," Maggie said wiping away the tears  
"I know but we cannot change what the fates have in store for us" Setsuna told her  
"I know mommy but it's hard some days to accept it" Maggie sighed snuggling into her mom's arms.  
  
"Why are we here," asked Ariel as they arrived in an area of town.   
"Take a look," Claris told her. Ariel looked and saw the Chibi Scouts in battle. The youma was huge. Chibi Mars, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Neptune were all down. Chibi Jupiter was trying to fight the youma with Chibi Uranus's help.  
"This one is strong," called Chibi Jupiter.  
"If only we could find its weakness," shouted Chibi Uranus.  
"What we need is a Chibi Scout with a high I.Q. like our mothers have Sailor Mercury," called Cosmic Moon as she tended to her fallen comrades.  
"No chance of that," shouted Chibi Venus who had a visor over her eyes. "I still can't figure out how this works. If only Jeanette could be a Sailor Scout."  
"Well she can't so try to find something out for us," called Cosmic Moon.  
"Try aiming for its stomach," called Chibi Venus. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Uranus threw their attacks at the youma. He roared and they all went down.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
The three attacks of the adult Sailor Scouts got the youma. Then all of the Scouts went to help their fallen children.  
  
"I cannot use this thing Mom," sobbed Gloria later on.   
"I know Darling but since Amy's daughter cannot be a scout they chose you since I used to be Sailor V," Mina replied.  
"I could have killed my friends today," cried Gloria. "I am not smart enough to do this."  
"You can do it with practice," assured Mina as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I don't understand," gasped Ariel.   
"Jeanette can't be a sailor scout so Gloria got the tools you have," Claris told her. "She does not have the knowledge to use those tools. You do."  
"I guess they really do need me" Ariel sobbed  
"Of course they do little one but there is one more thing you need to see" Claris said  
  
"Why are we back here" Ariel questioned  
"I wanted you to see what will happen when your mom visits Jeanette" Claris told her  
"Oh okay" Ariel sighed  
  
"MOMMY" Jeanette cried as she saw Ami walk through the door of the cottage  
"Hi sweetheart you are doing so good with your walker" Ami said  
"Thanks daddy has been helping me practice" Jeanette happily cried  
"I'm glad and I'm sorry that I don't come as often" Ami told her  
"It's okay I know you are busy at the palace but I wish I lived there I miss my friends" Jeanette whispered  
"You can never be normal like them so why would you want to be around them" Ami said dejectedly  
"They like me for who I am Mommy they don't care that I can't get around like they do" Jeanette said almost shouting  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady" Ami shouted  
"Sorry Mommy but I'm telling the truth just ask them" Jeanette said  
"Maybe one day I will but for now I must run" Ami said getting up and heading for the door.  
"You just got here," Jeanette cried trying to run to her mom but falling  
"I'm sorry but I just can't do this" Ami cried running out the door.  
"Daddy" Jeanette sobbed  
"I'm sorry sweetie I know your mom can be cruel but she does love you" Greg assured his little girl  
"Not like you do," Jeanette said  
  
"This is so sad I have got to get back home," Ariel said  
"Now you see what would happen if you were missed" Claris said  
"Yes and I don't wanna be missed I want to go home to my loving parents" Ariel cried  
"Then all we need to do is step back through the portal," Claris said holding out her hand  
"Thanks for everything" Ariel said as she took Claris' hand and entered the portal.  
"You're welcome" Claris replied  
  
Ariel found herself back in her room. She was relieved to be back. She had no idea how important she was.  
"Ariel," Amy came in concerned. "Aunt Hotaru and Moonbeam told me how upset you were. Are you all right?"  
"Mommy," cried Ariel as she flung her arms around her mother's neck. She began to cry.  
"What's wrong Darling," asked Amy as she stroked Ariel's short blue hair.  
"My guardian angel came and visited me," Ariel replied in a rush. "She showed me what life would be like if I was never born. You and Daddy were divorced and you were so mean to the little girl you had instead of me because she couldn't walk."  
"Whoa slow down Sweetie," Amy said. "It sounds like you had an incredible dream."  
"It was not a dream Mommy," Ariel insisted. "It happened."  
"Well okay if you say so," Amy replied.  
"I know now that I am important," Ariel replied.  
"I would not give you up for anything in the world," Amy assured her little girl. "You are the most important person in the world to me and I don't ever want you to think otherwise."  
"I won't Mommy," said Ariel. She was quiet for a minute and then asked. "What would you give me if I gave you a giant hug?"  
"I will give you a giant kiss," Amy replied and she did just that.  
Ariel snuggled down into her mother's arms feeling a lot better about things.  
  



	2. Daisy's Story

Hi Everyone! We were given the idea to write an "I wish I was never born" series for each Chibi Scout. Apparently everyone liked the "It's a Wonderful Christmas" involving Rini.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. All of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Life without Me  
Part Two: Daisy  
  
"This stinks" Daisy mumbled to no one in particular  
"What does Daisy?" Maggie inquired of her best friend as they walked home from school.  
"I got into a fight today and got a bad grade on my report so I'm sure to be grounded" Daisy said  
"You know better then to pick on Tara she is bigger then you and I didn't do well on my report either" Maggie said shaking her head.  
"Oh well I guess I better get this over with talk to you later" Daisy hollered waving at Maggie as she walked off to her quarters.  
  
"DAISY how could you do this again" Lita shouted   
"I didn't mean to Mom but she started it" Daisy retorted  
"You know better than to get into fights and your teacher called and reminded me to tell you that your report needed to be signed?" Lita questioned  
"Oh yeah...here" Daisy mumbled handing Lita the paper  
"Honey why did you do so bad on this I thought you liked the subject" Lita questioned  
"I don't know Mom I tried my best" Daisy said  
"I won't punish you for this because I know others in the class did just as bad but the fighting can't go without punishment" Lita said  
"But mom..." Daisy stammered  
"NO buts you are grounded for the next two weeks. You come straight home after school and do your homework and then you are to stay in your room until I get home and check your work. You may have one guest over but only for an hour," Lita said  
"Fine" Daisy said grumpily as she ran off to her room  
  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be a part of this" Daisy whined as she sunk down on her bed.  
"Be careful what you wish for" A new voice said  
"Who...Who…Who are you?" Daisy stammered  
"My name is Coral and I'm here to show you what it would be like if you weren't around" Coral told her  
"Really? Cool" Daisy said, "I guess"  
"Come with me child and you will see a world without you" Coral said holding out her hand  
"Okay" Daisy said as she followed Coral through the portal.  
  
"Why haven't we gone anywhere," Daisy grumped. "These are my quarters."  
"Not anymore," Coral told her. "You were never born remember?"  
Daisy saw Lita and Ken sitting together on the couch. "It's not fair Ken," Lita was saying. "All of my closest and dearest friends have had children. Why can't we?"  
"I guess it is not meant to be," Ken gently told his wife.  
"I see how happy everyone is with their daughters," Lita moaned. "I really want to have a child. My life feels so empty."  
"I know mine does too," Ken replied as he kissed Lita.   
Daisy watched as Lita buried her head in Ken's shoulder and began to cry. "Mom really wanted me," she said.  
"Of course she did," Coral told her. "Your mother loves you more than anyone else in the world. You may think it is unfair when she punishes you but she does that because she loves you so much."  
Daisy felt a twinge of guilt. "Come," Coral told her. "There is much to see."  
  
"Ouch," Gloria was wailing as Amy applied medicine to a huge welt on her cheek.  
"Sorry," Amy replied. "But we cannot let this get infected."  
"Why did you take on those boys anyway," Mina scolded her. "They were bigger than you. For crying out loud they are older than you too."  
"They were picking on Ariel and Annika," Gloria replied. "Someone has to stick up for those crybabies."  
"Well next time just walk away with them," Amy told her. "Doctor's orders."  
"Mom's orders too," Mina added. "No more fighting, especially with older children."  
"Yes Ma'am," muttered Gloria.  
"I don't understand," Daisy cried.  
"Gloria sticks up for Annika and Ariel from the kids in their class but you always take care of the older ones," Coral explained. "Without you Gloria is defending them on her own."  
"I didn't realize," Daisy murmured as she followed Coral through the portal.  
  
"Lita why are you so down" Ami questioned as she finished examining her  
"Ken and I have tried so many times to give me a child and I feel like if I fail this time we may never have one" Lita cried  
"Well we will know shortly but why don't we go back to my office and talk" Ami said soothingly  
"Sure I guess we can discuss my options" Lita dejectedly replied  
"That's one possibility" Ami sighed  
  
"So mom and dad have been trying," Daisy said  
"Of course they keep holding out hope that they will get their wish but it seems like a lost cause to them" Coral told her  
"Aunt Ami said there were other options" Daisy reminded her  
"Yes but we need to move on" Coral said then added "We shall see what happens to your parents later on"  
"Okay I guess but I hope it all turns out okay," Daisy said  
  
"What's in there?" Daisy asked eyeing their new surroundings  
"This is the quarters of Pluto" Coral replied  
"Why does it look so gloomy?" questioned a worried Daisy  
"You shall see dear child," Coral said as voices were heard from the other room.  
"Come on Maggie," Setsuna was coaxing gently. "I'm here. Please eat something. You are going to waste away."   
"I'm not hungry," Maggie mumbled. Daisy was shocked at how thin her best friend was.  
"Maggie I am going to leave the Gates of Time for a while to be with you," Setsuna told her. "You are more important than my post. Aunt Amy wanted to confine you to the hospital but I begged her to let me work with you for a while. She is only giving me a week. If you don't improve then she will confine you."  
"I can't eat," Maggie sobbed. "Please don't make me."  
"Oh Sweetie," choked Setsuna taking her child into her arms.  
"What's happened to Maggie," asked Daisy in astonishment.  
"It's sad that a child so young could be anorexic," Coral replied sadly. "She is very lonely. Her mother is always at the Gates of Time. Without you she did not get close to your parents. You know your mother has always been a second mom to her. Not only that but she is very lonely at school. She has not been able to make friends."  
"Poor Maggie," whispered Daisy as a tear formed in her eye.  
  
"Where are we going now" Daisy asked cautiously scared of what she might see.  
"We are going to your school" Coral said as the appeared at the playground.  
"I see Maggie and Gloria over there playing I never thought I'd see that" Daisy muttered  
"Well with you not being here Gloria decided to take up for Maggie" Coral told her  
"That's okay I guess" Daisy replied  
  
"Hey Maggie it's your turn" Gloria said   
"Okay here I go" Maggie said as she tried to make it across the hopscotch board.  
"Well if it isn't stick girl" A boy said coming up behind Maggie  
"Leave her alone Grant" Gloria shouted  
"What if I don't want to" Grant retorted as he gave Maggie a push  
"GRRRR" Gloria shouted as she punched Grant in the stomach  
"GLORIA! GRANT! Stop it NOW" Mrs. Hanning their teacher yelled coming over.  
"Sorry" They both said  
"To the principal's office both of you" Mrs. Hanning said and turned to Maggie "Are you okay?"  
"I'm...fine...just...a...scratch" Maggie gasped trying to catch her breath  
"I'm gonna call your mom just in case" Mrs. Hanning said leading Maggie inside  
  
"So Gloria still doesn't quit fighting" Daisy mused  
"Why would she ever change" Coral reminded her  
"I doubt if she ever will" Daisy stated.  
"Take a look at this," Coral ordered. Daisy looked. Setsuna and Amy were in the nurse's office at school.  
"I am very concerned," the nurse was saying. "Not only is Maggie a dangerously low weight but she is in fifth grade and relying on a third grader to stick up for her."  
"I am afraid she does not have many friends outside the palace," Setsuna explained.  
"Her self-esteem is very low," the nurse pointed out.  
"I am her doctor and I also have some back ground in mental health," Amy put in. She turned to Setsuna. "I am sorry Setsuna but I am going to have to confine her to the hospital room at the palace. I know this is hard for you but in this case a doctor can over rule the parents."  
"You're right Amy," Setsuna sadly gave in. "Do what you can for her. At this point I just want her to be healthy again."  
"This can't be happening," sobbed Daisy. "This is not the Maggie I know."  
"You not being here greatly changed Maggie's life," Coral pointed out.  
"Poor Maggie," sobbed Daisy.   
  
"Are we back to check on mom and dad?" Daisy asked cautiously  
"Yes but it's not exactly what you think" Coral said   
"Huh?" Daisy said but didn't question any more when Lita entered  
  
"Ken I'm home" Lita shouted as she plopped down on the sofa  
"Honey how did it go?" Ken questioned  
"Well I've got some good and bad news" Lita sighed  
"Okay let's have it" Ken said  
"Ami said I AM pregnant but I stand a good chance of miscarrying IF I go into battle" Lita cried  
"I know this will be hard for you sweetheart but it will be good for the baby and in the end we will have the child we so want" Ken reminded her  
"I know I just hate telling the queen" Lita sighed  
"She will understand but right now all I want to do is pamper you" Ken said sitting down to rub her feet.  
  
"So at least mom does finally have a child" Daisy happily sighed  
"Yes that is true" Coral replied  
"Hopefully nothing will happen to her" Daisy whispered  
"We can't worry about that right now we still have one more thing you must see" Coral said opening the portal again.  
  
The Chibi Scouts were fighting a youma of some kind. He had long tentacles wrapped around Chibi Uranus, Chibi Saturn, and Cosmic Moon. Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus were lying unconscience on the ground. Chibi Pluto was not in sight. Daisy guessed she was with Amy. The only ones standing were Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury. Chibi Neptune was trying to hold the youma off while Chibi Mercury analyzed it with her visor and computer.  
"Hurry Chibi Mercury," called Chibi Neptune weakly. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off."  
"I'm trying," called Chibi Mercury. "This one is too strong."  
"What is going on," asked Daisy in alarm.  
"You aren't here to help them," Coral explained. "Without your superior strength it takes the girls longer to defeat the enemy."  
"This is terrible," cried Daisy. "I want to go back home. Please take me back home."  
"As you wish," Coral replied and she opened the portal.  
Daisy tumbled into her room. "Mom," she screamed.  
Lita came flying in. "What is it Darling," she asked in alarm.  
"Oh Mom it was awful," she wailed. "Someone named Coral came and visited me. She showed me what life would be like if I were never born. I thought I was not important. What I saw was just terrible."  
"You are important," Lita assured her daughter wrapping her arms around her. "I love you so much and you give my life so much meaning."  
"I know Mom," cried Daisy hugging her mother. "I love you too." She was quiet for a minute and then shrieked. "I have to go see Maggie."  
  
"What in the world?" Setsuna asked as she rushed to the door when she heard banging outside.  
"Aunt Setsuna is Maggie around?" Daisy asked breathlessly  
"Yes dear now calm down while I get her" Setsuna said as she went to get Maggie  
"DAISY" Maggie cried when she saw her friend "What's wrong?"  
"Maggie you got to promise me NEVER to do anything stupid like quit eating and withdraw from your parents" Daisy got out between gasps  
"Daisy what brought this on?" Maggie questioned  
"I had this weird experience where I saw life as if I had never been born. You were so thin and anorexic that it scared me to death" Daisy said near tears.  
"Oh Daisy I promise I never will do something like that" Maggie said hugging her best friend tightly  
"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" Daisy said returning the tight hug.  
"Daisy your mom just called and asked that I send you back home" Setsuna said coming up to the girls  
"Okay Aunt Setsuna thanks" Daisy said running out the door  
"What was that about?" Setsuna questioned  
"Long story mom and I promise to tell you about it later" Maggie said giving her mom a hug and kiss.  
  
"Sorry mom but I HAD to go see Maggie" Daisy said as Lita tucked her in that night.  
"I understand sweetie but your punishment still stands" Lita reminded her.  
"It's okay mom I promise to behave during this punishment" Daisy said sleepily.  
"That's my good girl" Lita said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.  
"Goodnight Mom I love you" Daisy said as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Goodnight sweetie and I love you" Lita said closing the door slightly as she went back to her room.  



	3. Gloria's Adventure

Hi Everyone! Here is part three to our "Life without Me" series.   
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye  
  
Life without Me  
Part Three, Gloria  
By Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"I am so dead," groaned Gloria on the way home from school.  
"I'd say something to make you feel better but all you did today was get into trouble," Annika pointed out.  
"I know," muttered Gloria. "They were just some harmless pranks."  
"Not according to the teacher," Ariel piped up.  
"I guess I am going to be grounded," grumbled Gloria.  
"Good luck," called Annika as she dashed into her mother's waiting arms.  
  
"Gloria Kathryn can't you stay out of trouble for one day," Mina was shouting.  
"They were only jokes," wailed Gloria rubbing her backside which was just spanked Artemis was shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Putting thumb tacks in someone else's gym shoes is not a harmless prank," Mina explained. "Neither is putting spiders in someone's lunch. I also do not like the grade on this book report. It is very obvious you did not read the book."  
"It was a dumb a book," Gloria retorted.  
"Watch the tone young lady," Mina said sharply. "You are grounded until further notice. Now go to your room. You have homework to do and I had better not hear that stereo playing."  
Gloria stomped off to her room and slammed the door. "I hate my life," she screamed. "And I hate you Mom." She flopped down on her bed. "Why was I even born," she grumbled. "Maybe everyone would be happier without me."  
"Don't be too sure about that," said a voice. Gloria turned to see a young girl standing next to her.  
"Who are you," she snapped. "And what are you doing here?"  
"My name is Chloe and I am here to show you just what it would be like if you were never born," the young girl replied.  
"Oh so you are going to torture me by showing me how worthless I am," snorted Gloria.  
"Come," ordered Chloe and she opened the portal.  
  
"Jeez couldn't you land us somewhere warm" Gloria grumbled as she shivered in the cold air.  
"This is the first thing you must see" Chloe said pointing to a grave.  
"Whose is that?" Gloria wondered aloud  
"You shall see" Chloe said  
  
"Asai why did you leave us" Mina wailed as she and a little girl of about 7 stood over the grave.  
"Mommy don't be sad daddy's in a better place," The little girl said  
"I know Karla but I just wish he hadn't have gotten on that plane" Mina whimpered  
"I know mom but there was nothing we could have done" Karla reminded her  
"I know darling but we best get you inside before you get sick" Mina said.  
  
"Whaa...?" Gloria stammered shocked at the possibility of her dad not being around.  
"All of your numerous groundings kept your father from getting on that plane but since you weren't there he had no reason to not travel" Chloe told her.  
"This just can't be real," Gloria shouted  
"It is dear one and there's more to see" Chloe said and opened up the portal again.  
  
"No Mama I don't want to go to school," Annika was wailing.  
"I'm sorry Sweetheart but you have to," Raye firmly stated.  
"Please don't make me go," sobbed Annika clinging to her mother for dear life.  
"Annika," Amy came up. "Enough! You are going. Lita take over."  
"Right," Lita nodded her head and walked over to Annika. She pried Annika loose from Raye and carried her off to her car. Annika was screaming the entire way.   
Raye turned toward Amy. "Why shouldn't I keep her here and home school her? Why are you so against the idea? She has been begging me for three years now."  
"You wouldn't be doing her any favors if you do that," Amy quietly explained. "I know it is hard when your child is miserable but she will never develop her social skills if you keep her home."  
"I suppose you are right," Raye gave a loud sigh.  
"I don't get it," Gloria whispered. "Annika likes school."  
"You weren't there on that first day of Kindergarten to get her to play," Chloe told her. "For the first eight weeks all Annika did was cry all day. Her shyness overcame her and she has no friends except for the girls at the palace."  
"Annika," choked Gloria.  
"We have more to see," Chloe led Gloria through the portal. Gloria found herself at the school play yard. It was recess. Looking around she saw Annika sitting under a tree with a notebook in her hands.  
"Look it's the crybaby mouse," yelled a boy from the class. Annika did not say anything and a tear trickled down her cheek.  
"There she goes," another boy shouted. "The baby is crying now."  
"Back off and leave her alone," Faith came up with Hope and Ariel.  
"Let's go," the leader said. "WE can have fun with the crybaby later."  
"Annika are you all right," asked Hope. Annika shook her head.  
"I want to go home," she sobbed.  
"We will later on," promised Ariel as she put a comforting hand on Annika's shoulder. The girls went back to their game and Annika began to write in her notebook.  
The scene shifted to show Annika in her room with Stardust. "Why am I so shy Stardust," she asked.   
"Some people just are," Stardust replied rubbing her head against Annika.  
Raye and Amy came in the room. Raye had Annika's notebook in her hand. "Your teacher asked me to come out and talk to her today," she began.  
"I didn't do anything wrong," Annika hastily said.  
"No you didn't," Raye said sadly. She opened Annika's notebook. "She wanted to show me this."  
Gloria looked and saw that Annika had written that she hated herself and wished she were dead. She gasped. "Annika," she wailed. "Why?"  
"She is lonely and the butt of many jokes and teasing," Chloe replied. "You have helped this child more than you realize."  
"I do hate myself," Annika shouted, "And I wish I were dead."  
"Baby," choked Raye pulling her child into her arms. Annika buried herself into them and cried too.  
"Annika," Amy whispered taking hold of the child's hand. "You and I are going to start seeing each other everyday now. We are going to get you all better. I promise."  
Annika did not answer. She just clung to Raye and cried.  
"Poor Annika," sobbed Gloria. "She is so sweet. She doesn't need to feel this way."  
"You are her best friend," Chloe pointed out. "You were the only one who was able to help her break out of her shyness."  
"Annika," whispered Gloria.  
  
"What room is this?" Gloria asked as she looked around a brightly colored bedroom.  
"This is Karla's room" Chloe said  
"She has nice digs" Gloria mused as she watched Mina walk into Karla's room.  
  
"Karla have you seen my broach?" Mina asked as she came into the room in a very pretty dress.  
"It's on your night table Mom" Karla idly said   
"Oh thanks honey Aunt Lita and Daisy should be here shortly" Mina said running out of the room  
"Why is it again I have to spend the night with them?" Karla whined  
"I am going out on a date with this nice young man and I don't want you staying home by yourself" Mina reminded her  
"Jeez mom this is the third date this week" Karla grumbled  
"Young lady I have the right to go out whenever I want and with whomever I want" Mina said   
"Fine mom" Karla shouted and then returned to her room looking at a picture of the family before Asai had died "It was much better when you were here daddy"  
  
"Mom was never that mean," Gloria said as they left the scene  
"Well she has changed" Chloe told her  
"I don't like this change" Gloria retorted  
"Not many do but this is not all that we must see" Chloe said opening up the next portal.  
  
"Suspended for fighting," Lita was shouting at Daisy. "What have we talked about?'  
"I'm sorry Mom but I get sick of the way those kids pick on Annika and Ariel," Daisy wailed.  
"You are older and need to be setting an example," Lita lectured. "They suspended you because you were fighting children in third grade. You are in fifth."  
"I just need to protect Annika and Ariel, especially Annika," Daisy sobbed.  
"I know Darling," Lita's tone softened a little. "But fighting is not the answer. You have three days at home but I am afraid you won't be enjoying them. You will be helping out the maids around the palace."  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy whispered.  
"I don't get it," Gloria told Chloe. "Daisy is always fighting. Why did I need to see this?"  
"You aren't around to defend your friends," Chloe explained. "Daisy has to do it and since she is older it gets her into more trouble when she fights the kids in Annika and Ariel's class."  
"I'm sorry Daisy," murmured Gloria as the scene faded out.  
  
"Annika where are you going?" Ami sternly asked as Annika ran out of the room.  
"I'm tired of talking to you" Annika cried as she ran into her mother's open arms.  
"Ami I think today's session is over" Raye stated trying to comfort her daughter.  
"Raye if we do this every time we will never get her past her fears" Ami said writing in her book.  
"I know but its no reason to torture her" Raye snapped  
"I know you are angry but it is for her own good" Ami told her  
"I don't ever wanna do it again" Annika whined burying her head in Raye's shoulder.  
"We will talk later sweetie and Ami I will be in touch," Raye said as she left Ami's office.  
"What shall I do?" Ami questioned herself after they had left.  
  
"That is so unlike Annika I know she hates the sessions but she never is like this" Gloria said  
"I know but your not there and so no one is there to help her cope" Chloe reminded her.  
"I really miss her" Gloria mused as another scene unfolded.  
  
Gloria found herself in the palace hospital waiting room. A tearful Raye and Chad were there along with the other scouts, knights, and Chibi Scouts.  
"Why," sobbed Raye. "Why did she do it?"  
"I don't know," Chad consoled Raye. "But Amy will save her."  
"I wish I had gone over there sooner," Maggie moaned.  
"Hush Darling," Setsuna soothed as she put an arm around her daughter. "The important thing is that you got to her in time."  
"I wonder how she got a hold of all that medicine," Serenity mused.  
"I feel like this is my fault," moaned Rini. "I have been telling all the kids what I have learned about in school."  
"It's not your fault Rini," Chad assured her. "Annika has always been emotionally unstable."  
Amy came out. "She is going to be fine," she reported and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I pumped her stomach and she is all right."  
"Oh thank you Amy," Raye dashed over and hugged her friend. "I should have listened to you."  
"Don't blame yourself," Amy hugged her back. "Now you can see why it is vital that she comes and sees me."  
"Amy," said Chad. "She is in your capable hands now."  
"Yes," agreed Raye. "Do what you need to do just help my baby."  
"In that case until she starts showing improvement I will need to keep her here," Amy stated as she led Chad and Raye into the room. "Hotaru, myself and a couple of others will be with her at all times. She will not be alone."  
"Understood," agreed Raye as she ran over to Annika's side. "Annika sweetie I am so glad you are going to be all right."  
"Mama," murmured Annika as she buried herself into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't do that again," sobbed Raye. "Daddy and I love you very much. Please don't do that again."  
Amy pulled Chad aside. "I am going to need your help," she said. "Annika needs help and I need you to make sure Raye sticks to her decision."  
"Count on me," Chad assured her. "Annika is under your care now and that is where she will stay until she is over this."  
"This can't be happening," shouted Gloria.  
"It does if you are not here," Chloe told her.  
"I want to go home," sobbed Gloria. "Mom, Dad, and Annika all need me. Please take me home."  
"Gladly," said Chloe.  
  
"Gloria where are you?" Mina was saying when Gloria woke up in her own bed.  
"In here mom" Gloria called out  
"We didn't see you there a minute ago" Annika said as she and Mina came into view.  
"ANNIKA" Gloria shouted as she ran to give her best friend a hug.  
"Gloria what's with you?" Mina said as she watched the two friends  
"Yeah Gloria you've never been this happy to see me" Annika asked worriedly.  
"It was a nightmare. I saw how life would have been if I had never been born and it was horrible" Gloria said almost near tears  
"Darling it must have been very frightening" Mina said as she stooped down to hug her daughter.  
"It was mom, dad had died and Annika was so shy and tried to hurt herself" Gloria couldn't continue as she broke down crying.  
"Gloria I'm here I promise I will never try and hurt myself" Annika cried  
"Gloria your dad is fine and nothing is ever gonna happen to him" Mina assured her.  
"Annika I'm so glad to see you but I'm grounded so why did you get to come over" Gloria asked once she had calmed down.  
"Aunt Mina called me over to see if I could help you rewrite your book report" Annika said happily  
"Thanks Mom" Gloria shouted as she gave her mom one last hug and led Annika back to her bedroom.  
"Your welcome" Mina whispered as she watched her retreating daughter thankful that she was alive and well.  



	4. Annika's Tale

  
We both had decided we would each write the story that pertained to our favorite scout. Mine is Annika and she will be doing Maggie.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. All of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Life without Me  
Part Four: Annika  
  
"Come on Annika," Amy coaxed. "We are not getting anything accomplished here. You need to cooperate."  
"I don't want to," Annika pouted. "I don't want to be here. Why do I have to come and see you like this? No one else does."  
"We are not talking about everyone else," Amy explained quietly. "We are talking about you and I have told you we have some things to work through." Amy rubbed her temples. Annika was proving to be as stubborn as her mother is right now. Since she was being so uncooperative she had not made any progress at all. That worried Amy.  
"I want my Mama," Annika stated stubbornly.  
"Mama is not going to be too happy when she finds out how you behaved today," Amy pointed out.  
Annika only glared at Amy. She loved Amy very much but she hated these sessions. Amy had noticed that each session was more difficult than the last because Annika was refusing to cooperate.  
  
"Annika you need to cooperate with Aunt Amy," Raye chastised her daughter after the session. She and Amy had a long talk afterwards. Amy had pointed out to Raye that Annika was not making any progress because of her lack of cooperation.  
"No one else has to go and talk to her so why do I," whined Annika.  
Raye hesitated. She, Chad and Amy had agreed that for right now it would not be good idea to reveal to Annika why she had to go to these sessions. Amy was afraid it would produce further anxiety so she decided to work on Annika becoming more independent. Raye knelt down in front of Annika and pulled the child into her arms. "You just need to work some things out Sweetheart," she said. Annika gave a gusty sigh. Why was she being kept in the dark?  
  
"It's not fair Stardust," Annika whined as she flopped down on her bed. "Why do I have to go and talk to Aunt Amy? No one else does."  
"I don't know Annika," Stardust replied as she rubbed her head against Annika's shoulder.  
"Maybe it's because I am a crybaby," Annika sighed. "I know Mama is worried about me. Daddy and Aunt Amy are worried about me too. All I ever do is worry people. Maybe everyone would be better off if I had never been born."  
"Don't say that," cried Stardust. "I am going to find your mother. You need to get ideas like that out of your head." Stardust took off.   
Annika felt tears roll down her face. It had been a rough day. Some of the kids in her class picked on her today and then she had to have a session with Amy. "Maybe everyone would be better off if I was not here," she choked.  
"I can arrange that for you," said a voice. Annika turned and saw a young girl standing next to her.  
"Who are you," she gasped.  
"I am your guardian angel Meesha," the girl replied. "I am here to show you what life would be like without you."  
Annika grew scared. "Why," she asked.  
"You don't think you are a burden to everyone," Meesha replied. "I am going to show you otherwise."  
"Okay," Annika whispered nervously. She followed Meesha through a portal.  
  
"Why we are back in my quarters," Annika said. "I see toys so I must be here."  
"No little one," Meesha replied. "You are going to meet the child your parents had instead of you."  
"Angela," Raye was shouting. "Hurry up! We should have been down to dinner fifteen minutes ago. Daddy has already left."  
"I don't want to," a little girl of about six came out. "I am not going to do anything you want me to do until you buy me a new bike."  
"Not until your birthday," Raye told Angela. "You never take care of your things and Daddy and I are not going to keep replacing the things you destroy."  
"If you don't get me a new bike then I will scream," Angela shouted.  
"Don't shout at me young lady," yelled Raye as her temper began to flare.  
Angela opened her mouth, threw back her head and screamed. She began stamping her foot. Finally Raye grabbed her and gave her a spanking. "That's it young lady go to your room," she shouted losing her temper. "I'll arrange to have dinner brought to you."  
"I am not going to my room," screamed Angela as she threw herself down on the floor and began kicking and screaming. Raye pulled the child to her feet and spanked her again. She took the child to her room and dropped her on the bed. She came back out shaking her head.  
"And to think I almost lost my life giving birth to her," she muttered.  
"Mama never spanks me," Annika gasped in astonishment.  
"Your mother has always had a temper," Meesha pointed out. "When you came along she learned to control it. She saw how shy, sweet and timid you were and that helped her to get her temper under control. This child she had instead of you was the exact opposite. She inherited your mother's temper and as a result they are always butting heads."  
"I'm sorry Mama," choked Annika.  
"Come now there is more to see," Meesha took Annika by the hand and led her back through the portal.  
  
"This is the principal's office," Annika exclaimed. "Why are we here?"  
"Take a look," Meesha instructed. Annika looked and saw Mina, Asai and Gloria sitting in front of the principal's desk.  
"Expelled," gasped Mina in astonishment.  
"I'm sorry," the principal replied. "It is very rare for us to expel a child from our school but Gloria is too disruptive and she is a threat to the other children. We cannot keep her here."  
"Where did we go wrong," asked Asai. "We have punished her for everything but she just does not learn."  
"I don't know," said the principal. "But all I know is that she cannot return to this school."  
"How could you," Mina was shouting at Gloria in the car. "Why can't you ever behave?"  
"Who cares about being expelled," snapped Gloria. "I hated that school. I am glad they kicked me out."  
"Well I hope it was worth it," Asai sternly said. "Your mother and I have agreed to send you to boarding school. Maybe you will learn to behave there."  
"I'll just get myself kicked out of there too," Gloria screamed. "You just wait and see."  
"Gloria was expelled from school," gasped Annika. "She is not that bad."  
"You weren't around to be her friend," Meesha explained. 'Since you weren't there Gloria had nothing else to do but get into trouble. You know how she is always so protective of you. You have kept her out of a lot of trouble and now this is the result."  
"Poor Gloria," whispered Annika.  
"Come on we have more to see," ordered Meesha and she led Annika back through the portal.  
  
"What is Ariel doing," asked Annika. Ariel was perched on a branch in a tree. On her back was some costume wings.  
"Watch and find out," Meesha replied. Annika sighed and focused on the scene.  
"What are you doing Ariel," asked Madelyn from down below.  
"I want to see Aurora again," Ariel explained. "I am going to try and fly so I can find her."  
"Those aren't real wings," cried Madelyn.  
"If I concentrate maybe they will work," Ariel giggled. She closed her eyes and shouted, "I'm coming to find you Aurora." She jumped out of the tree.  
"Ariel," Amy screamed as she came flying out of the palace. She tried to get to her daughter but not before Ariel crashed to the ground. Ariel started screaming, her arm and leg were both twisted indicating they were both broken. Amy rushed to Ariel's side. "You were trying to get to Aurora again," she groaned as she gently moved Ariel. "Damn I wish she had chosen someone else to hide the pearl in."  
"Aurora hid that pearl in me," Annika protested.  
"You weren't there for her to hide it in you," Meesha explained. "So Aurora chose Ariel instead. Ariel grew so attached to Aurora that she became obsessed with finding her again. This is at least the third time she has hurt herself trying to be Aurora"  
"Oh Ariel," Annika sighed.   
  
"There's Angela again," Annika exclaimed. "She's with Ariel. Maybe they are close friends since they are the same age."  
"Watch and find out," said Meesha and Annika closed her mouth and watched.  
"I can't believe how stupid you can be even though you are a genius," Angela commented with a sneer.  
"Shut up," cried Ariel as a tear rolled down her face. "I just wanted to see Aurora again."  
"It was still stupid crybaby," giggled Angela and she pushed Ariel down on the ground. Ariel let out a loud wail as she crashed to the ground. With a cast on her arm and leg she could not get up. Angela picked up a rock and threw it at Ariel. It hit her in the head. She began to cry harder.  
"Angela," Chad's voice boomed making the child jump. "What do you think you are doing?" Angela turned to see her parents and Amy coming out. Amy was by Ariel's side in a flash helping the little girl to back up.  
"Just teasing her," Angela replied in a sulky voice.  
"No you weren't," snapped Raye. "You were being mean to her as always."  
"It's funny," Angela shot at her mother.  
"Chad give me your belt," Raye ordered. Chad took of his belt and handed it to Raye. Raye took the belt and whipped Angela with it. "Now go to your room and do not come out until I say so," she shouted. Angela poked her tongue out at her parents and ran off. Raye turned to Amy. "I am so sorry about this Amy," she choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"It's okay Raye," Amy softly replied as she picked Ariel up. Ariel sobbed and buried her head in Amy's shoulder.  
"I wish mine was as sweet as yours," Raye softly whispered. "I am having a hard time loving mine."  
"Mama loves me," cried Annika. "She and I are always hugging and kissing each other. I especially love snuggling with her."  
"You are not here to do all of that," Meesha pointed out. "This is who your mother had instead of you."  
"Mama," sobbed Annika as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Come child there is one more thing to see," Meesha opened the portal and pulled Annika through it.  
  
"It's Gloria's room," cried Annika. She saw Gloria packing her bag. "What is she doing?"  
"Watch and find out," ordered Meesha.  
"There is no way I am going to boarding school," Gloria muttered through gritted teeth. "Mom and Dad will be sorry for even thinking about sending me there."  
"She's running away," cried Annika. "Gloria stop. You shouldn't run away."  
"Save your breath she can't hear you," Meesha told her. "Come we have to follow her."  
Annika and Meesha followed Gloria into town. Gloria pulled out her money. "I do not have much but I had better take some things to eat," she said thoughtfully. She walked into a store and began stuffing food into her bag.   
"Gloria don't steal," cried Annika but of course her friend did not hear her.  
"Hey kid," shouted a voice. "What do you think you are doing?"  
Gloria turned and ran out of the store with the store employee after her. Annika watched in horror as she ran in front of a passing car. The car screeched to a halt but not before Gloria got hit.  
"GLORIA," screamed Annika. The scene shifted to the trauma center at the emergency room. Mina and Asai were sitting anxiously waiting. Amy came out with tears in her eyes.  
"I am so sorry Mina," choked Amy. "She had too many internal injuries to save her."  
"NO," screamed Mina as tears rolled down her face. She buried her head in Asai's shoulder and began to sob hysterically.  
"I want to go back," cried Annika. "Please take me back."  
"I was hoping you would say that," smiled Meesha as she took Annika back to her room.   
  
"Annika Raye what is going on with you today," Raye came into the room with Stardust at her heels.  
"MAMA," screamed Annika throwing herself into her mother's arms. She began to cry hysterically.  
"Hush Sweetheart," Raye held Annika close to her. "What happened?"  
"I got to see what life would be like without me," cried Annika wiping her tears on Raye's priestess robes. "It was awful. You had this really awful kid who you spanked and had a hard time loving. Ariel was the one Aurora had hid the pearl in and she was hurting herself trying to find her again. Gloria got expelled and ran away so she would not have to go to boarding school. She stole from a store and got killed when she was hit by a car."  
"It's all right now," Raye soothed as she stroked Annika's long hair. "You know I love you more than anyone else in this world and nothing will ever change that."  
"I love you too Mama," sobbed Annika. She suddenly got up. "I have to go and see Gloria." She took off running.  
  
"Wow," gasped Gloria when Annika finished telling her what happened. "Don't worry I will never run away. You mean to much to me to do that."  
"I am so glad," Annika hugged Gloria tightly. Gloria smiled and returned the hug.  
"Annika your mother wants you back your quarters," Mina came into the room.  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika turned to leave. "See you at dinner Gloria."  
"Bye," Gloria waved goodbye.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raye told Annika. "But I am worried about you right now and want you to stay with me."  
"It's okay Mama," Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms.   
"By the way," Raye said. "Since you did not cooperate today you have to go back and see Aunt Amy tomorrow."  
"Do I have to," wailed Annika. "Mama I love Aunt Amy but I hate going to talk to her like this."  
"It's necessary," Raye kissed Annika on the head.  
Annika sighed. She was glad she was here. Now that she had a chance to see life without her she decided she would not wish that again. Annika rested her head on Raye's shoulder and just enjoyed being with her most favorite person.-  
  



	5. Maggie's Story

Hi Everyone! Here is part five to "Life without Me" series co-written by me and AngelRaye. We both had decided we would each write the story that pretained to our favorite scout. Mine is Maggie and she will be doing Annika.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye  
  
Life without Me  
Part Five, Maggie  
By Wonderful Miracle  
  
"Mom where are you?" Maggie cried as she raced into her quarters from school.  
"She's not here right now Maggie can I help?" Gary asked concerned etched on his face.  
"I would rather talk to Mommy" Maggie said as she went off to her room.  
"She might stop by later sweetie" Gary told her.  
  
"Somedays I just wish my life was so normal" Maggie complained to Daisy via their communicators.  
"I know you do but don't forget you have me" Daisy told her.  
"I'm glad I have you but sometimes I wish mom was around more" Maggie told her.  
"I know you do but I best get off now mom has dinner ready" Daisy told her  
"Okay see you tomorrow" Maggie said shutting off her communicator "Some days I just wish I wasn't around so mom wouldn't have to leave her post just to see me"  
"Careful what you wish for dear child" A new voice said  
"Who are you?" Maggie demanded reaching for her transformation stick.  
"I'm Piper and I'm here to show you what life would be like without you" Piper said holding out her hand.  
"Really? You can do that?" Maggie questioned  
"Of course dear child no let's go" Piper said as Maggie took her hand and left her room via a portal.  
  
"Where are we?" Maggie asked as the arrived at a dark place.  
"This is the time gates" Piper told her  
"It looks so different" Maggie mused looking for her mom  
"You shall see why shortly" Piper told her.  
  
"Setsuna please you must rest" Gary shouted after his wife as she entered the time gates.  
"Gary NO I have to keep working or else I will remember it all" Setsuna cried as she left Gary standing alone.  
"Setsuna what is so bad about you remembering our child" Gary snapped  
"It's just to painful to watch yourself relived in your child now GO" Setsuna yelled as Gary left with a sigh.  
  
"Why is mom so upset about her child?" Maggie questioned after the scene had disolved.  
"That is to be revealed shortly dear child but now you must see something new" Piper said opening up another portal.  
"This is Daisy's room" Maggie said seeing her best friend laying on her bed moping.  
  
"Daisy you are in deep trouble" Lita shouted as she came into her daughter's room.  
"Fine mom what did I do this time" Daisy grumbled as she kept reading her book.  
"You know better than to slap that kid and the school has repremanded you enough now they are sending you to the special school" Lita told her daughter.  
"Big whoop" Daisy said  
"It is a big deal this means you will not be going to school with your friends and it will put a bad mark on your record" Lita pleaded with her daughter.  
"Mom like I said big whoop. I really don't care anymore since most everyone hates me anyway" Daisy said turning away from her mother.  
"Daisy sometimes I just don't know" Lita sighed as she left her daughter's room in tears.  
  
"That's not the Daisy I know" Maggie cried watching the fleeting image of her best friend.  
"Your not there to help her get past her anger and to control it" Piper reminded her.  
"This is bad" Maggie whispered  
"You don't know the half of it" Piper responded  
  
"ELIZABETH come out of there this instant" Gary shouted as he tried to get his daughter out of the closet  
"No dad not til mom comes back" Liz called from the other side of the door.  
"You know she doesn't want to come here right now" Gary pleaded.  
"Why dad? Why does mom hate me?" Liz cried from the other side of the door.  
"She doesn't exactly hate you lizzy she just can't stand to watch you become what she is now" Gary told her.  
"She knows I'm lonely and so quiet and she knows no one likes me for it. She also knows I hate the gates of time." Liz whined from the other side of the still locked door.  
"Lizzy why don't you come out and we can talk about it" Gary pleaded  
"Okay dad but promise me you will try and talk mommy into coming back home" Liz begged  
"I will try sweetheart" Gary said as he hugged his daughter close.  
  
"Wow so mom really hates herself for having a child so much like herself" Maggie stated  
"Yes she doesn't have you around to always go and visit her" Piper replied  
"I never realized just how much that meant to mom" Maggie mused.  
"There's more to see so let's go" Piper told her as another portal appeared.  
  
"What's this school called?" Maggie questioned  
"This is Daisy's new school" Piper told her  
"Why are we here?" Maggie nervously asked  
"You shall see" Piper said  
  
"Lookie what we have here" A boy sneered  
"A newbie who doesn't know the rules" A girl laughed as she pushed Daisy to the ground  
"What are you talking about" Daisy said leaping to her feet ready to defend herself.  
"Your the newbie her and you gotta learn the rules" The leader of the group said.  
"What kind of rules?" Daisy demanded  
"One is to not make Zeke mad" A girl with long brown hair said.  
"That's right until you came we had the room all to ourselves" Zeke sneered "Ashlea and me sure liked that idea"  
"You bet we did so now it's time to teach you a lesson" Ashlea said taking hold of Daisy's jacket  
"Stop it" Daisy said trying to defend herself  
"It's no use you can't get away" Zeke said slapping Daisy in the face  
  
"I can't watch this anymore" Maggie cried turning away from where her best friend was being beat.  
"You see how much people's lives would be changed without you" Piper said  
"Yes I do" Maggie cried   
"Good but we still need to see two more things" Piper said opening back up the portal.  
  
"You did it" Hope was heard screaming as they stepped into the next scene.  
"I didn't take your crummy book" Faith shot back  
"Hope! Faith! what's the problem" Haruka shouted coming in to break up the insuing fight.  
"Faith took my book" Hope stated glaring at her sister.  
"I didn't Haruka-papa I saw Liz near her book bag earlier so maybe she took it" Faith said  
"Why are you blaming it on her?" Haruka demanded  
"I didn't do it" Faith cried  
"You know that Liz would never do something like that to anger her mother" Michiru reminded her coming in to see what was up.  
"She's different around us mom" Hope explained  
"Really how so?" Michiru questioned  
"She's really bitter about her mom always being gone and she hates that she will take over that position some day" Faith supplied  
"She always says she might just run away since it seems no one loves her" Hope said  
"I must talk to Setsuna about this" Michiru said heading toward the gates of time.  
  
"Setsuna where are you?" Michiru cried out reaching the gates of time  
"What! do you need" Setsuna coldly stated  
"Do you know that your daughter wishes to run away and that she is really bitter inside" Michiru said  
"Of course I know that, I know everything Michiru" Setsuna replied  
"Then why don't you stop it?" Michiru questioned  
"It's not my place to control her destiny it has already been set in stone" Setsuna curtly said.  
"Setsuna if you showed her how much you loved her then maybe she wouldn't be this way" Michiru begged  
"It is already to late" Setsuna said turning away from her friend.  
  
"What did mom mean?" Maggie cried worriedly  
"We are getting to that" Piper said opening up the portal  
"What's this place?" Maggie asked shocked  
  
"NO one loves me anymore" Elizabeth cried as she sat in her secret hiding place "I'm going to run away and never come back"  
"ELIZABETH where are you?" Gary shouted  
"He can't find me no one can" Elizabeth whispered  
"She couldn't have gotten far Gary we will find her" Anthony said trying to calm him down.  
"It's all Setsuna's fault if she would just love her own child" Gary couldn't continue as he broke down crying  
"It will be alright" Chad assured him  
"I doubt it ever will" Gary sighed as he went off in search of his daughter.  
  
"Take me home NOW" Maggie screamed as she wished as hard as she could that she could see her mom right then.  
"As you wish" Piper said "Remember all I have shown you"  
"I can never forget it even if I tried" Maggie cried  
"Good then my work is done" Piper said returning Maggie to her own time  
  
"Mom!" Maggie cried as she raced to the gates of time  
"Sweetie what is it" Setsuna questioned coming out to meet her distraught daughter.  
"Mommy I miss you" Maggie said throwing herself into her mother's arms.  
"What brought all this on?" Setsuna questioned stroking Maggie's hair.  
"Mom I saw how life would be if I had never been born and it was awful" Maggie told her "You were so different and it scared me"  
"Maggie darling you know I love you and you know you can always come here to talk to me" Setsuna said  
"I know that now mom and I love you" Maggie said  
"I love you too sweetie but I believe there's someone else who wants to see you" Setsuna said putting her daughter down.  
"DAISY!" Maggie shouted giving her best friend a tight hug.  
  
"That was awful Maggie" Daisy told her after listening to her whole story.  
"I know I just can't believe that it happened" Maggie said  
"I'm so glad you are around" Daisy said linking her pinky with Maggie's  
"I'm glad that I'm around too" Maggie said giving her best friend a quick hug.  



	6. Madelyn's Tale

Here is Part Six. We just thought we would clear something up. Angel Raye wrote Annika's part and Wonderful Miracle wrote Maggie's part. We weren't very clear on that in the stories.  
Also let us apologize in advance to Saturn fans. You will be a little distressed at what happens in the alternate life without Madelyn.  
  
"Madelyn where do you think you are going" Hotaru demanded  
"I want to go outside and play" Madelyn whined  
"It is to cold for you to go out today" Hotaru told her  
"Why is it everyone else can go out but not me" Madelyn whimpered.  
"You are to frail and can easily catch a cold" Hotaru reminded her  
"It's not fair" Madelyn stated as she returned to her room.  
  
"It's so not fair I want to go out and play" Madelyn cried as she threw herself on her bed.  
"Madelyn one day you will appreciate all I do for you" Hotaru reminded her  
"Fine Mom" Madelyn said "Maybe you would be better off if I wasn't here"  
"Madelyn don't say things like that" Hotaru whispered as she left the room.  
"Why shouldn't I?" Madelyn questioned to herself   
"Would you like to see what life would be like without you" A new voice questioned  
"Who are you?" Madelyn asked frightened.  
"I'm Shelbi and I was sent to show you what it would be like" Shelbi told her.  
"Okay this might be interesting" Madelyn said taking Shelbi's hand  
  
"Why are we here," asked Madelyn. "What are we doing in Hope and Faith's quarters?"  
"Watch and find out," Shelbi instructed.  
"Aunt Michiru I am not feeling good," whimpered a little girl of about four.  
"I know Terri," Michiru whispered. "Go and lie down for a while and I will bring you some soup."  
"Is Daddy coming to see me," asked Terri as she lay down on the couch.  
"I don't know," Michiru replied.  
"Why doesn't Daddy like me," asked Terri as a tear rolled down her face.  
"He loves you darling," Michiru replied. "He just never got over the fact that your mother died. He still grieves for her."  
"It's my fault Mommy died," sobbed Terri. "She died having me."  
"Hush little one," Michiru pulled the child into her arms and gently began to rock her.  
"I don't understand," Madelyn said.  
"That is who your parents had in place of you," Shelby replied. "Your mother had a difficult time having you but Aunt Amy managed to save both of you. Without you this is whom your mother had in your place and she died giving birth to her. Aunt Amy was only able to save the child. Your father was so grief stricken that he gave Terri to Michiru and Haruka to raise since they raised your mother."  
"No Mama can't be dead," sobbed Madelyn as a tear trickled down her face.  
"Come dear one more to see" Shelbi said  
  
"This is Aunt Amy's work" Madelyn said   
"Yes it is" Shelbi replied  
"Why are we here what's wrong with Ariel" Madelyn cried worriedly  
"You shall see" Shelbi said  
  
"Mommy" Ariel cried out from the room next to Ami's office  
"Coming darling" Ami said leaving her work "What's wrong darling?"  
"Unnn" Ariel said pointing to her tummy but wouldn't say what was wrong  
"Ariel come on you can tell mommy what hurts," Ami said trying to get her daughter to speak.  
"NO" Ariel stubbornly turned away still pointing to her tummy  
"This is so frustrating" Ami cried as she got out her stethoscope  
  
"What's wrong with Ariel?" Madelyn questioned  
"You weren't there to be her friend when she had to skip two grades so she just withdrew from everything and now she only says a few words" Shelbi replied.  
"Oh Ariel" Madelyn cried missing her best friend  
"Come there is more to see" Shelbi said.  
  
"Mama," Annika's voice sounded strangely flat as she tapped her mother on the shoulder.  
"What is Baby," Raye asked.  
"Mama look at me when you talk," Annika wailed.   
"I'm sorry Sweetie," gasped Raye turning around and looking right at Annika. "Sometimes I forget that I have to look at you now when I talk to you."  
Annika began doing sign language at Raye. "Good girl you have been practicing," Raye said as she did sign language back. With tears in her eyes she hugged Annika tightly.  
"What happened to her," wailed Madelyn.  
"When she fell through the ice last year you weren't there to pull her out," Shelbi explained. "You were the only one small enough to go onto the ice without breaking it. Without you Hope was the one who had to pull her out. She fell in too. She managed to keep Annika afloat until help arrived but Annika got a very bad ear infection and as a result lost eighty percent of her hearing. Aunt Raye and Uncle Chad had to enroll her in a school for the deaf."  
"Poor Annika," cried Madelyn.  
  
"Where are we?" Madelyn questioned letting her eyes adjust to the darkness  
"This is where your father lives" Shelbi replied  
"Why is it so dark?" Madelyn questioned   
"You shall see little one" Shelbi stated watching as Anthony lit a candle.  
  
"Oh Hotaru why did you leave me" Anthony sobbed looking at a picture of his wife "You had so much to live for"  
"Anthony I wish there was something I could have done" Pluto said entering through a portal  
"I know Pluto but she is gone and there is nothing we can do to bring her back" Anthony coldly stated  
"Why don't you go visit Terri, she misses you terribly" Pluto told him  
"She reminds me to much of Hotaru and she is much better off with Haruka and Michiru" Anthony said  
"That's your opinion but I know that little girl would love to see you" Pluto said wishing he would listen for once.  
"Maybe tomorrow Pluto but today I just need to be by myself," Anthony said turning away from her.  
"As you wish" Pluto said stepping back through the portal.  
  
"Daddy is so sad without Mommy" Madelyn cried as the scene disappeared  
"He misses her so much that it is hard for him to even think about Terri" Shelbi told her  
"Poor Terri Poor Daddy" Madelyn whined wishing she could go back home  
"Come little one we must make another stop" Shelbi said opening up the portal.  
  
"Aunt Setsuna you came to see me," Terri flew into Setsuna's arms.  
"Of course little one," Setsuna replied picking the small child up. "I helped raise your mother too. I love you as much as I loved her."  
"Is Daddy coming to see me," asked Terri snuggling down in Setsuna's arms.  
"I am afraid not Terri," Setsuna whispered. Michiru and Haruka exchanged grim looks.  
"He hates me," sobbed Terri. Setsuna kissed the child and tried to comfort her.  
"Let me take her," Michiru took the sobbing child from Setsuna and took her into the next room.  
"Did you talk to Anthony," asked Haruka.  
"I tried but he still won't listen," Setsuna replied. "I am not interested in his reasons. All I care about is a little girl who is hurting and misses her father terribly."  
"So do I," Haruka sighed as she listened to the sobs and Michiru's consoling voice coming from the other room.  
"Daddy is not that mean," cried Madelyn.  
"He misses your mother very much," Shelbi told her. "He has never gotten over her death."  
"Daddy," sobbed Madelyn as the scene faded.  
  
"What is this place" Madelyn questioned looking at the new surroundings  
"Who's there?" Someone cried out from the shadows  
"It's only me Terri" Michiru said softly  
"Aunt Michiru I had the worst nightmare. Daddy had died too and I killed him" Terri sobbed  
"Oh Terri nothing like that will ever happen sweetie" Michiru said comforting the scared child  
"How do you know?" asked Terri still not sure  
"I just know but you need to get some rest" Michiru said kissing her forehead  
  
"So Terri has nightmare's like me sometimes," Madelyn said  
"Yes but without either of her parents there to help her she is totally afraid of it all" Shelbi told her  
"I can't imagine what I would be without Mom and dad" Madelyn whispered  
"Are you ready to go back or do you need to see one last thing?" Shelbi asked.  
"You mean there's more," gasped Madelyn.  
"Yes there is," Shelbi replied as she re-opened the portal.  
  
Madelyn found herself in the palace living room. Ariel was latched onto her mother.  
"Ariel darling why don't you go and play," Ami coaxed.  
"No," Ariel shook her head frantically.  
"Ariel you really should play with your friends," Greg told his daughter.  
Ariel began to shake violently as she gripped her mother tightly. Tears rolled down her face. She did not say a word.  
"Come on Darling talk to us," pleaded Ami but Ariel only shook her head.  
"You haven't made any progress with her," Serenity asked.  
"She won't talk and every day she slips further away from us," Ami wrapped her arms around Ariel. She gently began rocking Ariel back and forth humming a soft tune. Ariel began to relax as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Greg what are you two going to do about this," asked Endymion.  
"We don't know," Greg sighed as he watched his wife and daughter. "I am just afraid that one day she will be so far away that we cannot get through to her at all."  
"Take me back," wailed Madelyn. "I can't bear this anymore. Please take me back."  
"As you wish," Shelbi replied and she opened up the portal.  
  
"Madelyn where are you?" Hotaru shouted after checking her daughter's room.  
"I'm in here" Madelyn yelled from the living room  
"How did you get in here?" Hotaru questioned "I just looked in here"  
"Oh mom I took a trip with a angel and she showed me what life would be like if I had never been born" Madelyn cried  
"Oh sweetheart I hope you know that I love you very much and I don't know what I would do without you" Hotaru said gathering her daughter into her arms.  
"I know that now mom but why were you looking for me?" Madelyn questioned  
"Ariel just sent me a message asking if it would be alright if you came to her quarters and played would you like to go?" Hotaru inquired putting her daughter down.  
"Oh YES I would love to go thanks mom" Madelyn said running out the door.  
"Be back in two hours" Hotaru called after her  
  
"Madelyn that was so creepy but exactly like what I experienced" Ariel said comforting her friend  
"I just can't imagine life without you or mom or dad and that showed me that I should be greatful for what I have" Madelyn said  
"We should all be greatful for what we have here" Ariel reminded her  
"Yes we should now let's play this new game you have here" Madelyn said excitedly taking on of the pieces  
"Yes let's do just that" Ariel said happy that she had the best friend in the whole wide world.  



	7. Hope's Story

Life Without Me   
Part 7: Hope  
Co-written by: AngelRaye and WonderfulMiracle  
  
Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to either of us. The chibi scouts do belong to AngelRaye with the exception of Rini.  
  
"Hope where are you?" Michiru shouted as she went in search of her daughter  
"In my room Michiru-mama" Hope replied sadly  
"You KNOW better than to do that young lady and now you are grounded for one week" Michiru stated as she entered the shared bedroom of her two daughters'.  
"Michiru-mama it wasn't all my fault Faith should be punished too" Hope whined  
"Faith will be punished but your Haruka-papa is taking care of that" Michiru sighed and walked out leaving her daughter to think.  
  
"Thanks snitch" Faith grumbled as she walked into their room.  
"Well if you hadn't have threw that ball at me then this would have never happened" Hope stated  
"Well if you hadn't teased me then that window would have never gotten broken" Faith shot back  
"Oh yeah well you know better than to throw the ball in the house" Hope retorted getting angry  
"You know it might have been better if there was only one of us" Faith shot and walked out the door toward the living room.  
"She might have a point maybe if I weren't around things would be different" Hope sighed sitting back on her bed.  
"Things like that can be arranged" A new voice said  
"Who are you?" Hope demanded looking around the room for the source of the voice.  
"I'm Tori and I can show you what life would be like without you" Tori stated  
"Really? That might be cool," Hope thought aloud  
"Why don't I show you" Tori said taking Hope's hand and leading her through a portal.  
  
"We are in our quarters," Hope exclaimed. "Well I guess I get to see Faith as an only child."  
"Don't be too sure," Tori replied. A loud noise could be heard. Faith and a little boy a year younger than she came running around the living room. They were tossing a ball back and forth to each other.  
"Ten points in the wastebasket," shouted the boy and he tossed it in.  
"Watch the expert," Faith yelled grabbing the ball. She threw the ball and knocked over a shelf holding Michiru's fine china.  
"Faith, Tyler," Haruka shouted coming into the room. "What have we told you about playing ball in our quarters?"  
"Not too," Tyler replied.  
"Give me the ball," Haruka sternly ordered. Faith handed the ball to her. "This will be coming out of your allowances."  
"Great," grumbled Faith.  
"Who is Tyler," asked Hope.  
"He is Faith's younger brother," Tori explained. "Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama adopted him a year after they adopted Faith. He and Faith always get into trouble. You are not there to look out for Faith."  
"Wow," gasped Hope.  
"Let's go there is more to see," Tori ordered.  
  
"Why are we here" Hope gasped as she looked around the deserted music room.  
"You shall soon see" Tori said  
"Michiru-mama do I have to" Faith whined as she sat down at the piano  
"You and Tyler both know that you have to practice your piano lessons once a day and it's your turn" Michiru told her  
"It's no fair I want to be out playing ball," Faith cried wearily  
"Well I'm sorry but you are going to do as I tell you" Michiru stated picking up her bow.  
"Fine but I don't have to like it" Faith grumbled  
"Watch it young lady or you'll find yourself grounded" Michiru sternly said before she started playing a piece of music.  
  
"I guess without me around mom had to find someone to follow in her footsteps" Hope mused thinking how it must be hard on Faith.  
"Yes your Haruka-papa had taught them both how to play the piano and now once a day they must practice" Tori replied  
"I don't mind the practicing but I bet Faith hates it" Hope stated  
"Yep now we must keep going there is lots more to see" Tori said opening the next portal.  
  
"It's the school yard," Hope exclaimed. She looked around. "There's Faith and Gloria playing with the boys. Where's Annika? She is usually with Gloria."  
"There she is over there," Tori pointed to a secluded area. Hope saw Annika and Ariel sitting together watching the other children play.  
"Look out," Ariel nudged Annika. "Here comes the other kids."  
Annika looked frightened. A group of children from their class came up. "It's the palace crybabies," exclaimed one of them.  
"And their bodyguard is inside," laughed another.  
"Of course since the fifth grade does not have recess now," another one added.  
"Leave us alone," whispered Annika.  
"What the little mouse speaks," laughed the ringleader. She picked up a rock and threw it at Annika and Ariel. Ariel began to cry as it hit her head.  
"Stop it," screamed Annika. "Leave us alone."  
"Yes we had better before the teacher comes but we will get you later on crybabies," said one of the kids and they took off.  
"I don't understand," cried Hope. "Faith and Gloria always protect them. They did not pay attention to any of this."  
"Without you around Faith and Gloria became close friends," Tori explained. "They decided they were not going to waste their time on Annika and Ariel so those two have to fend for themselves."  
"Poor Annika and Ariel," wailed Hope.  
  
"Why are we in Aunt Ami's quarters?" Hope questioned   
"You shall see shortly" Tori replied  
"NO Mommy it hurts" Ariel whined as Ami applied an ointment to her wound  
"I know sweetie but we have to cover it so it won't get infected" Ami told her  
"I'm so sorry Ami I promise Tyler and Faith WILL be punished" Michiru said   
"I know it was an accident but he and Faith need to be more careful" Ami told her.  
"I just can't believe they would play tackle with Ariel" Michiru mused  
"I'm sure Ariel wanted to join in" Ami stated  
"I did Mommy and it was fun till I got hurt" Ariel said  
"I know that's when the fun stops" Ami murmured to herself.  
  
"Why do Tyler and Faith play with the younger kids like that?" Hope questioned worriedly.  
"You taught Faith that fun didn't have to be hurtful but Tyler has taught Faith that playing rough is more fun" Tori told her  
"That's so unlike Faith" Hope mused  
"Well she's changed and we have more to see" Tori stated coldly. She led Hope to another scene.  
  
"Come on baby we dare you," Faith shouted. Tyler and Gloria were both with her.  
"I don't know if I can," Annika was whining. She was standing on the ledge of the palace. There was a rope tied to a tree in front of it.  
"Hey you want us to protect you from the bullies then you have to swing on the rope," Faith informed her.  
"Daisy doesn't make me do things like this," cried Annika.  
"Daisy is not in our class," Gloria pointed out. "Now come on."  
Annika took a deep breath and grabbed the rope. She began swinging on it. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew taking Annika's small frame with it. Annika screamed as she slammed against the palace. She let go of the rope and tumbled to the ground. She began to scream.  
"Let's get out of here," cried Tyler and they all ran off.  
The scene shifted to show Annika and Raye in Amy's office. Amy had just finished putting stitches in Annika's forehead. Michiru and Mina came in. "We are so sorry about this Raye," Michiru said.  
"Believe me Gloria got a spanking and she is grounded," Mina stated.  
"Faith and Tyler are grounded too," Michiru added.   
"It's okay but Annika also knows she is not allowed to do something like that," Raye replied as she hugged Annika.  
"I'm sorry Mama," sobbed Annika. "I just wanted them to protect me from the kids in the class."  
"I understand Sweetheart," Raye told the child. "But I have told you to just ignore those kids."  
"I tell Ariel the same thing but she still comes home in tears," Amy muttered.  
"Faith would never make Annika do something in return for something," Hope cried.  
"She has changed," Tori stated. "You aren't there to teach her the importance of being a good friend."  
"Oh Faith," moaned Hope as the scene faded.  
  
"Michiru I can't help it that Tyler hates being a Chibi Scout" Haruka shouted  
"Well he is taking after you and you should go talk to him" Michiru shot back angrily  
"Why don't you since you know all the perfect words to say" Haruka retorted trying in vain to control her temper  
"FINE I will but if you don't start helping me with these two then you can find another place to stay" Michiru said slamming the door as she left their quarters  
"Haruka-papa why was Michiru-mama so mad?" Faith questioned as she walked out of her room  
"It's none of your concern now get back to your homework" Haruka said   
  
"Why would Haruka-papa get so angry at Michiru-mama?" Hope cried in despair at the scene she had just witnessed  
"Without you there with your loving kindness Haruka became cold and uncaring" Tori told her  
"I miss my nice Haruka-papa" Hope whined  
"I know dear one but you must see one last thing," Tori said opening up a portal.  
  
"It's a battle," gasped Hope. Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Chibi Scouts were fighting a youma. Chibi Venus, Chibi Saturn, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Pluto were all down. Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter were caught in the youma's vines.  
"Chibi Neptune Knight we need you," pleaded Cosmic Moon.  
"This is so dumb," Tyler grumbled as he came out dressed in a knight uniform. "Why do I have to fight with a bunch of girls?"  
"Because we need someone to take Neptune's place," shrieked Cosmic Moon. "Now help us out."  
Chibi Neptune Knight grumbled and pulled out a sword. He began cutting the vines to release Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter. "There," he shouted. "They're free now I am out of here." He threw his sword down and walked away. The youma immediately wrapped its vines around the scouts again.  
"Chibi Neptune Knight help," screamed Cosmic Moon but the little boy kept on walking.  
"Take me back," shouted Hope. "I can't bear this anymore. Please take me back home."  
"I was hoping you would say that," Tori replied as she opened the portal.   
  
"Hope what was that noise?" Faith said running into their shared room  
"Oh Faith your here" Hope said hugging her sister tightly  
"Of course I am where else would I be silly" Faith joked as she pulled away from her sister.  
"It was so horrible I had this weird experience where I saw everything as if I had never exsisted" Hope choked out as she started to cry  
"It's okay sis that will never happen" Faith said putting a comforting arm around her sister  
"What's wrong Hope?" Haruka questioned worriedly  
"Oh Haruka-papa am I ever glad to see you" Hope said throwing her arms around her Haruka-papa's waist.  
"What brought all this on?" Haruka asked prying the little girl from her  
"Just something I saw but where is Michiru-mama?" Hope whined  
"I'm right her darling" Michiru said as Hope jumped into her arms  
"Oh Michiru-mama it was so awful" Hope cried holding tight to her mom  
"Why don't you tell us about it after you calmed down" Michiru suggested and everyone else nodded.  
"I will" Hope sighed as she was glad to just be home.  



	8. Faith's Adventure

Hi Everyone! Here is part eight to our "Life without Me" series.   
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye  
  
Life without Me  
Part Eight: Faith  
By Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"You are so busted," Hope pointed out to Faith when they got home from school.  
"Shut up," grumbled Faith.  
"What happened," asked Madelyn perking up with interest.  
"Faith was rude to the teacher out in the playground today," Annika replied.  
"She told the teacher that she had a face like a horse and a butt like an elephant," giggled Ariel.  
"And people say I am rude," Gloria grinned a wicked grin.  
"I can't believe you said that to her," gasped Maggie. "The playground teacher is one of the strictest teachers in the school."  
"Well she made me mad," Faith shouted in her defense.  
"Explain that to Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama," Hope pointed out. "They already know since they were getting a call today."  
"Oh shut up Miss Goody Two shoes," Faith yanked her sister's hair.  
"Faith," shouted Haruka coming out of the palace. "Don't you think you are in enough trouble already?"  
"So I guess you got the phone call," muttered Faith.  
"Yes we did and you are in a lot of trouble young lady," Michiru stated sternly as she straightened out Hope's hair.  
"Too your room," Haruka ordered. "We will discuss your punishment later."  
  
"My life totally sucks," Faith complained as she flopped down on her bed. "Maybe everyone would be better off it I had never been born."  
"Careful what you say child," a new voice said.  
Faith whirled around with her fists up. "Who's there," she shouted.  
"I am Leona," said the girl. "And I am here to show what life would be like if you did not exist."  
"Cool," Faith announced. "Then let's go." She followed Leona through a portal.   
  
"What is this?" Faith questioned arriving at a clinic  
"You shall see" Leona replied  
"It had better be good because this place gives me the creeps" Faith shivered  
  
"Okay Haruka you can take a seat over here" the doctor said to the nervous young woman  
"Well did it work?" Haruka questioned getting right to the point  
"Yes the cloning worked and you are now expecting a healthy baby" the doctor told her as he handed her a small picture  
"Is this it?" Haruka shakily asked taking the small picture into her hands.  
"Yes it is small but it is there" the doctor smiled warmly  
"Thank you Dr. Homoto" Haruka said shaking the man's hand and heading out the door  
"Your welcome dear and I will see you in a month" He reminded her  
  
"So what's the big news?" Hope questioned excitedly  
"Well your Haruka-papa is going to have a little baby," Michiru said smiling at her precious daughter  
"A WHAT?" Hope shouted   
"I'm going to have a new little one soon" Haruka sighed watching her daughter's expression  
"I DON'T WANT ONE...." Hope trailed off throwing herself on the floor in a fit of rage  
"Hope Elizabeth you stop that right now" Michiru shouted above her daughter's screams  
"Come Michiru you know Ami says that it's best to just leave her be and let her scream it out" Haruka reminded her as she guided Michiru out of the room.  
  
"That's not my sister Hope," Faith said in astonishment.  
"You have not been there to be her sister so she has grown up to be very spoiled and indulged," Leona explained. "She has been in the center of attention her whole life and now Haruka Papa has to have a child to be Sailor Chibi Uranus. She wants to stay the little princess in their lives."  
"She is being a brat," groaned Faith but inside she found herself feeling sorry for her sister.  
"Let's go there is more to see," Leona ordered and she led Faith back through the portal.  
  
"I can't believe I am going to have a brother or sister," Hope was wailing.   
"You'll be the only one," Maggie pointed out. "The rest of us are only children."  
"Remember Hope is a spoiled brat," Daisy reminded Maggie. "The rest of us aren't."  
"Well at least I am prettier and better than the rest of you," Hope shouted.  
"No you're not," Gloria yelled back.  
"What makes you think you are better than the rest of us," Annika asked timidly.  
"I am not a crybaby wimp like you Annika," Hope sneered. Tears formed in Annika's eyes. Hope continued. "And I am not a study geek like Ariel, a health hazard like Madelyn, an obnoxious brat like Gloria, a bully like Daisy and a weirdo like Maggie. I am even better than Rini because she may be the princess of the earth but I am also a princess and I am a lot prettier than her."  
"Why you," shouted Gloria throwing herself at Hope. The two began to fight. Annika just stood and cried. Ariel and Madelyn were also wiping tears from their eyes.   
"At least the rest of us don't say mean, hurtful things," Maggie whispered angrily.  
"Hope never gets into fights like this," Faith cried.  
"She is very different without you here," Leona pointed out.  
  
"This is my old room why are we here?" Faith wondered aloud  
"You shall see" Leona replied as they watched Haruka and Michiru enter  
"If we move Hope into that room we had built last year for your music lessons we can move the new baby in here" Haruka said as she looked around the frilly room of her daughter  
"You know Hope is going to hate the idea but your right this room is lots closer to our room" Michiru sighed thinking about how to tell Hope.  
"We can still move all of Hope's stuff in the new room it just won't be as big" Haruka reminded her  
"I know and I'm excited about getting to redecorate this room for the new arrival" Michiru sighed happily  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama where are you?" Hope cried running into their quarters  
"In here dear" Michiru replied back   
"Why are you and Haruka-papa looking in my room?" Hope asked   
"We were thinking of moving your stuff into what used to be the music area and have the baby in here" Haruka told her  
"NO WAY this is my room that little brat can have the music room" Hope shot back angrily  
"I'm sorry Hope but the decision is final this room is lots closer to our room and the baby has to have it" Michiru stated trying not to lose her temper  
"I will NOT move out" Hope whined throwing herself on her bed  
"You will move out and that is final" Haruka said "You don't have to move out now but in a few weeks it will be necessary"  
"Yeah right" Hope said under her breath  
"Let's leave her alone for now" Michiru suggested  
"What a good idea" Hope shot  
"You are grounded to your room till supper young lady" Haruka shot back.  
"Hope and I share that room," Faith cried in disbelief.  
"Hope can't share a room with a baby," Leona pointed out. "She will not accept that the baby has to be closer to their parents."  
"Poor Hope," Faith sighed.  
"There is more to see," Leona gestured back through the portal.  
  
"Mommy," wailed Ariel running into Amy's office.  
"What is it Darling," asked Amy. "I am in the middle of running some blood work on one of the officials right now."  
"Look what Hope did," sobbed Ariel pointing to her dress. It was ripped down the skirt.  
"Why did she do that," asked Amy as she pulled her sobbing daughter into her arms.  
"She got jealous because everyone was telling me how pretty it was so she ripped it," cried Ariel as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  
"I swear that child is too spoiled," murmured Amy as she comforted her daughter.  
"Hope is not mean," Faith pointed out.  
"She is very different without you," Leona informed her.  
  
"What's this?" Faith almost shouted as they were deposited in what looked like a pink frenzy  
"This is the new babies room" Leona pointed out  
"EWWW its too pink" Faith moaned covering her eyes  
"Michiru don't you think you went just a little overboard" Haruka said standing in the middle of the room holding her tiny daughter  
"Maybe but Lora deserves the best" Michiru gushed as she finished hanging up the little jacket.  
"I see the new brat is home" Hope shot as she entered the room  
"Hope you be nice to Lora" Haruka warned her daughter  
"I won't and you can't make me" Hope retorted and left the room  
"Just give her time" Michiru whispered hoping she was right  
"I just want this all to go well Lora is my only hope of an heir to the Uranus legacy and I want it all to work out" Haruka sighed near tears.  
"It will dear just give it time" Michiru replied placing a comforting hand on Haruka.  
  
"Hope has got to get over this" Faith shouted   
"With you out of the picture she has complete free will to do whatever she pleases" Leona pointed out  
"She needs a good spanking" Faith replied  
"Sure whatever let me show you more" Leona said opening the new portal.  
  
"Oh a party," groaned Faith.  
"We are here to bless the new addition to our family," Serenity announced. "May she be a happy and healthy child."  
"I can't believe we are having a party for this stupid baby," grumbled Hope.  
"Oh shut up already," groaned Daisy. "We know you are jealous but get over it."  
"That's easy for you to say you are still an only child," snarled Hope.  
"Put a sock in it," Gloria snapped. "We are sick and tired of listening to you complain."  
"Oh you are one to talk Ms. Rude Obnoxious brat," Hope glared at Gloria.  
"And what is that supposed to mean," yelled Gloria.  
"Exactly what it sounds like," shouted Hope.  
"Girls enough," demanded Daisy.  
"And you are another brat," Hope whirled on Daisy.  
"Why you," yelled Daisy and she flew at Hope. The two started fighting. Gloria jumped in and started fighting too. Pretty soon there was a huge brawl going on.  
"Hope does not get into fights," Faith said.  
"She does in this timeline," Leona pointed out.  
  
"This is the same bedroom we saw earlier" Faith sighed as she saw where they had ended up.  
"Not entirely look closer" Leona replied  
"Hummm we must have jumped ahead some because there is now a bed there" Faith mumbled  
"Yep now watch" Leona stated pointing at a scene about to unfold  
  
"Where's my brush" Hope demanded   
"I don't have it sissy" Lora, now 5, told her older sister  
"Yes you do you took it out of my bag" Hope shouted  
"You must have lost it" Lora replied  
"I'll just have to look for it myself in your drawers" Hope retorted as she went over to the dresser and started opening drawers.  
"STOP please before you..." Lora cried but it was too late. Hope had knocked over her favorite music box and it broke when it hit the floor.  
"What was that noise?" Michiru said rushing into the room  
"Hope knocked over my music box" Lora wailed as she rushed into Michiru's waiting arms  
"HOPE how could you?" Haruka demanded coming in to see what the problem was.  
"She stole my brush and I was looking for it" Hope told her  
"You mean the purple brush that is sitting on the couch" Haruka said   
"How did it end up there?" Hope questioned  
"I saw you leave it there last night" Michiru said  
"You apologize to your sister right this moment and then go to your room while we come up with a suitable punishment" Haruka snapped glaring at her daughter  
"Sorry" Hope grumbled as she left the room  
  
"That is not the Hope I know she would never do that" Faith sighed worriedly  
"She hates her new sister and always blames things on her" Leona mentioned waiting for a reaction  
"This stinks" Faith said  
"Well we need to see something else" Leona said opening the new portal.  
  
"No Hope I won't do it," Annika was saying.  
"Look wimp," snarled Hope. "You are going to tell Ken over there at you think he should ask me out and not you."  
"Ken likes me not you," wailed Annika.  
"Do it," Hope ordered pushing Annika down. "Or I will tell the entire eighth grade what a major Mama's girl you are. You will be laughed at forever."  
"You are so cruel Hope," choked Annika.   
"You are such a crybaby," Hope rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud act like a thirteen-year-old instead of a two-year-old for a change. Now do what I say."  
Annika wiped the tears out of her eyes and headed over toward a group of boys.  
"Hope is so mean," cried Faith. "She would never do that to Annika."  
"This is a different Hope," Leona reminded her.  
  
"Hope where do you think you are going?" Michiru demanded as she enter her daughter's room  
"Ken and I are going to the movies" Hope replied never looking up from applying her makeup  
"You know you can't go out on a school night and we have never met this Ken" Michiru reminded her  
"He's a real nice kid and Annika knows him" Hope told her  
"Well invite him over here tonight and then maybe you can go out with him this weekend" Michiru said  
"No way Lora will ruin it all and I will never have a boyfriend" Hope whined  
"You either invite Ken over here or I will make sure you don't have a boyfriend" Michiru sternly said walking out the door  
"We'll just see about that" Hope muttered.  
  
"Gosh Hope is really going to be a brat when she's a teenager," Faith stated.  
"That's because you aren't there," Leona reminded her. "Come there is more to see."  
  
Hope was carefully watching Annika who was talking with a couple of boys. She had something in her hands.  
"You know," Faith told Leona thoughtfully. "Annika is going to be an exotic beauty when she becomes a teenager."  
"She is and Hope cannot stand it," Leona replied.  
"This is so weird seeing everyone as a teenager," Faith mused. "What is Hope going to do?"  
"Watch and find out," Leona replied. Faith watched as Hope crept up to Annika and tossed some liquid out of a test tube at her. Annika clutched her face and screamed in pain. A boiling mark appeared on Annika's face.  
The scene shifted to the hospital room at the palace. Annika was in bed with a bandage around her face. Raye, Chad, Amy, Michiru and Haruka were all there.  
"So what happens from here," Chad asked.  
"Acid burns are nothing to be messed with," Amy replied. "This will leave a scar. When it heals she can get cosmetic surgery but she won't be the same."  
"We are so sorry," Haruka told the Mars family. "Hope will be punished for this."  
"I am afraid she is jealous because Annika inherited Raye's exotic beauty," Michiru added. "She couldn't stand the idea that the boys were calling Annika and not her."  
"What I want to know is how she got the acid," Raye demanded. "I am going to have a talk with the school about this. Obviously they do not have the chemicals in the Science labs locked up."  
"I can't believe this," Faith cried. "Hope would never be this cruel. I am sure she will not be jealous of anyone once she is a teenager."  
"A lot is different now," Leona reminded her. "Come we have more to see."  
  
"HOPE ELIZABETH come here this instant young lady" Haruka shouted as she and Michiru entered their quarters  
"What do you want Haruka" Hope said snidely  
"WHAT did you just call me?" Haruka stammered trying to control her anger  
"You heard me" Hope snapped back  
"You are to NEVER speak to me or Michiru like that" Haruka said swatting Hope's backside  
"You are in big trouble young lady" Michiru said in disgust  
"Yeah sure whatever" Hope sighed   
"What you did today was wrong and you will pay dearly for this" Michiru told her  
"Starting as of this moment you no longer have an allowance, you are grounded to your room, you will write a lengthy apology letter to Annika and her family, AND you will have to do some chores that Annika will be unable to do" Haruka said  
"You can't make me" Hope whined  
"You just watch me" Haruka snapped  
"You have caused enough damage and I will not let you do it again" Michiru sighed walking towards Lora's room  
"Sure run to your perfect daughter see if I care" Hope cried running into her room.  
"Uh isn't thirteen to old for a spanking," asked Faith.  
"You yourself said she needed it," Leona pointed out.  
"True," Faith mused hoping that by the time she and Hope actually turned thirteen the spankings would stop.  
"There is one more thing you must see," Leona led her through the portal.  
  
"What a day," Hope grumbled to herself. "I can't believe that the boys won't talk to me now because of Annika."  
"Then you definitely won't believe what we are going to do," another voice said. Hope turned and saw Daisy, Maggie, Gloria, Madelyn and Ariel. Daisy and Maggie were fifteen and in high school uniforms.  
"What are you all babbling about," Hope sneered.  
"How dare you hurt my best friend,' snarled Gloria.  
"What you did was unforgivable," shouted Daisy.  
"My mom was up all night worrying," shouted Ariel.  
"You had no right doing that just because you don't like the fact that Annika is prettier than you," added Madelyn.  
"Even if Annika wasn't prettier she still has an inner beauty that you lack," Maggie finished,  
"And what are you going to do," asked Hope in a haughty voice.  
"We'll show you," Gloria replied as she pulled out her transformation pen. The others did the same.  
"VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"I see," Hope murmured as she pulled out her pen. "NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"We don't want you as a member of our team," Cosmic Venus stated. She powered up. "DEADLY CHAIN OF LOVE!"  
Cosmic Pluto powered up. "TIME WARP BLAST!"  
Cosmic Neptune screamed as she got hit. She powered up. "WAVES OF DEATH!" She hit Cosmic Venus and Cosmic Pluto.   
Cosmic Jupiter ran forward and kicked Cosmic Neptune. Cosmic Mercury and Cosmic Saturn did the same thing.  
"This is terrible," shouted Faith. "They are all trying to kill her."  
"They have had enough of her," Leona told her.   
The scene shifted. The king and queen were sitting in their office. The Scouts and knights were also there. Standing before them was the Cosmic Scouts who had just been fighting.  
"The penalty for attacking each other is the loss of powers," Serenity was saying.  
"For the time being your powers will be transferred to Cosmic Moon, Cosmic Mars and Chibi Uranus," Endymion added.  
Serenity held up the silver crystal. It began to glow. The girls all screamed as their powers were removed.  
"Take me back," shouted Faith. "I can't stand it. Please take me back."  
"As you wish," Leona opened the portal and Faith stepped through.  
  
"I wonder why Faith is being so quiet" Michiru said aloud  
"I'll go check on her and make sure she isn't getting into trouble" Haruka replied getting up  
"Just be stern with her if she is doing something wrong" Michiru reminded her  
"Faith can I come in?" Haruka questioned outside her daughter's closed door  
"Yes Haruka-papa" Faith said   
"Faith what's wrong?" Haruka asked concerned as she saw the look on her daughter's face  
"Oh Haruka-papa it was so scary. I had this vivd dream that I was never born and Hope was spoiled and..." Faith couldn't continue as she threw herself into Haruka's arms  
"Shhh Faith it's okay" Haruka said trying to comfort her daughter  
"Haruka-papa promise me you will never have more kids" Faith finally got out  
"Okay dear but why?" Haruka wondered aloud  
"I think our family is perfect just the way it is" Faith replied hugging Haruka one last time  
"We couldn't agree more" Michiru said from the door and she and Hope joined in the group hug  
"This family is complete as the four of us" Haruka smiled happily  



End file.
